


Plot twist

by diehardfan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Jim "Chief" Hopper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Developing Friendships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mating, Omega Billy Hargrove, Soulmates, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diehardfan/pseuds/diehardfan
Summary: In this A/B/O universe, Alphas and omegas are very rare, especially in small counties like Hawkings, but fate will have it that two soulmates must find each other. The story of how Jim Hopper found his mate and how will the group react to such new twisting dynamics. The story picks up after the final fight of season 2.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves in this story are similar to Twilights ones, where in order to stay young they shift but as soon as they stop they start to age, and that's what Hopper that's why the age gap. Also, no one knows about Billy's status or Hopper's only the exceptions for Hopper - Joyce knows and for Billy - his prick of a dad.  
> Not beta'd.

As soon as Steve and the kids went back to Joyce’s house a really weird smell hit them. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell but it was a very strong one and a smell that none of them had smelled before. They thought that it must be the Demogorgon in the fridge so they all helped to remove it from the fridge and into a box and outside and they opened all the windows and decided to start cleaning the house and remove all the drawings from the walls.

Max was ripping them all down, making it into a ball and throwing them into the trash bag, while Mike and Lucas were trying to find something to cover up the broken window and Dustin was helping Steve clean the kitchen from the plate that Hargrove opened Steve’s head open and the fridge. 

“Dude, are you like okay? Your head.” Dustin asked when he saw Steve wince. 

“Yeah, I took a couple of aspirins when we arrived, they are going to kick in soon I hope” Steve responded and shrugged when the other kids started shouting in the living room. When they went to check it out, they saw that they were around the passed-out Billy and the boys were holding their noses closed.

“The smell! It’s Billy” Lucas said and pointed at him and Dustin kicked him in the legs to wake him up.

“He isn’t going to wake up Dustin !!” Mike snapped at Dustin, but he didn’t respond just went back to the kitchen to continue cleaning. 

“I am going to move him to Jonathan’s room, I feel kind of bad …” Steve said and with a little bit of help from Mike and Lucas, they managed to drag him – literally drag him – to the room and just pushed him on top of the bed. 

“Good enough for him” Mike said and left the room, Lucas soon following.

“He is going to be okay, right?” Max asked Steve, while they were both looking at Billy sleeping.

“He will wake up and be ready to torment us in no time Max, do not worry,” Steve said and she half-smiled while she nodded at him and turned to leave, soon Steve behind her closing the door to the room.

After a couple of hours, they considered the house semi-clean, but good enough for now, and Steve was in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids as it was almost rearing 4 in the morning, while the other kids were in the living room talking among themselves about the events of the night when they heard cars in the driveway and they all sprinted outside to greet them all.

Mike quickly ran to El and hugged her tight and everyone else went to Will’s side, happy to see him awake and standing when Nancy and Jonathan went to Steve and asked him what the fuck happened to his face. They soon all walked back to the house, eager to find what exactly happened to the other party but stopped when they saw Hopper’s reaction as soon as he stepped foot in the house. He was smelling around like a dog, looking in all the directions, when he pinned the exact source of the smell, Hopper marched to Jonathan’s room and slammed the door opened, everyone quick to trail behind him. 

When Hopper opened the door, he did not expect to find a man, correction a boy, but he knew that the smell was his mate, all of his instincts, nerves, cells in his body were screaming at him, mate. This was his soulmate, his completion, his everything now. He has finally found him, in a place where he came to stop trying to keep hope, he thought he was done, that’s why he gave up and stopped shifting.  
He walked closer to the bed with quiet small steps, as to not wake the boy up and sniffed the hour again going closer and closer to the boy, and his eyes glowed red. His mate was an omega. An omega just for him, to cherish and breed, his legacy will be passed on after all.

“Who is he?” Hopper asked them all, who they were watching him like going mad, not knowing what it’s happening, not having seen Hopper’s eyes, but Joyce figured it out and pushed her way in the room, to put herself between Hopper and the kids. 

“Hopper, look at me” she whispered but Hopper ignored her by asking the same question. “Who is he?”

“That’s my piece of shit step-brother,” Max said with annoyance in her voice and Hopper snapped in the direction of the door and growled. 

“Woah, Jim!” Joyce said and pushed the kids a bit back. Everyone was shell shocked.

“What happened to him?” Jim asked aware of something being wrong, as he saw the boy’s bloody nose and the fact that they were right there talking and him not waking up.

“He came looking for Max, and one thing led to another, he and Steve started fighting which ended in Steve almost dead, and then Max stuck a needle in him with the stuff you gave to Will and here we are, long story short” Dustin explained quickly while Steve scoffed “I had him” which everyone ignored. 

At that information Hopper’s eyes glowed red again and to avoid punching any of them he pushed his claws in his fist and growled, trying to not look at the kids. 

“Jim, you have to get out now. Go outside and take a breather. NOW! “ Joyce said and pushed all the kids away as he grabbed Jim’s shirt and started pulling him away, but he resisted. “Jim, look at me.” She said and took his head in her hands to avert his gaze from the sleeping form. 

“Let’s go,” She said and Jim nodded and let her drag him outside. As soon as he walked outside he went to the nearest tree and punched it, everyone behind them gasped. 

“What the hell is going on?” Mike asked annoyed. 

“Jonathan, get all the kids to bed in my room and bring all the extra beds we have in there and you three can take Will’s room,” Joyce ordered calmly at them but left no room to argue so they all nodded and walked back inside. 

Joyce when the door was shut, went to the patio and dragged as far as she could two chairs and sat in one of them and stared at Hopper until he calmed down to sit as well.

“Jim, care to explain?” Joyce asked quietly, she had a suspicion but she needed to hear it from him.

“I found him, Joyce. I found him. After all these years, I finally found my mate!” He said softly, tears gathering in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim’s point of view - 

“I found him, Joyce. I found him. After all these years, I finally found my mate!” 

She lighted up a cigarette took a drag and passed it to me. She looked skeptical.

“You could have handled It better, Jim. Now everyone will know!” Joyce said and kept glancing to the front door than me.

“I know but I don’t care anymore Joyce, just look what the fuck we were doing 30 minutes ago. Fighting alien shit !! I don’t think they will freak out over my other side, which is a known species for a very long time.” I half-shouted and stood up, unable to control the urge to just go back inside.

“Fuck, you’re right, okay. I’m sorry. It’s just weird that’s all..” Joyce said and lighted up another one but kept it to herself. “So the kid is an omega? Since you are an alpha? Or it doesn’t matter? “ 

“Definitely an omega,” I said and smiled. The real protector of the pack, not an Alpha but an omega, the one that keeps on giving, whether it’s pups or food or warmth. 

“I never thought I would meet an omega in my life. Aren’t they rare to come by? Just by knowing you it’s kind of weird but I got used to your status and quirks. “she said and gestured generally at my body at the last part which made me snort.

“I had once, back in Chicago. We got together for a couple of months but then he had to move to Washington for work, and we knew we weren’t mates so he just left one day, leaving me a note. So, after I graduated from the police academy I figured to come back home, where no one I know is ordinary – no offense – and stop shifting and forget everything about mating.” I admitted and shook my head. “until now at least” 

“is it true that they can get pregnant?” she asked after a while, my best guess to change the conversation.

“oh yes. Some say they are the best mothers; some disagree.” I said and at that Nancy walked out of the house holding two steaming hot mugs and gave one to each of us. 

“Thank you, dear,” Joyce said and took a sip.

“It’s nothing” and at that, she turned around to walk back into the house.

“Do you know him?” I asked her and she stopped and turned. “Max’s brother” 

“Oh yes, Billy,” she said and nodded and I smiled. Billy. His name is Billy. “He is in our year, and he doesn’t look it but he is top of the class. Like hella smart somehow.” She sounded a bit annoyed at the last part but it only made me smile more. She took the silence as a response and turned around and left, closing the front door behind her.

After a while of none of us speaking just drinking and smoking, the sun slowly coming up at the sky, eerie silence Joyce cleared her throat.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked her and smiled at her. 

“That what is happening to us is nuts. I am thankful that my boys and everyone are safe. It’s mental, what we just went through.” she responded but she was watching up at the sky.

“ I am grateful as well, that everything is finally over, but truth be told all I am thinking for the last couple of hours is the boy sleeping inside. My whole life axis just shifted but in a positive way. I finally feel that I did something right finally so the universe is rewarding me." I said and smiled but at the look on her face, I interrupted her before she started speaking. “I know that’s selfish and all, but I can’t help it, Joyce. I know I was happy before but my mate in there is my true happiness and now that I got him, I can feel it. He is everything.” 

“How are you so sure though? That he is truly your mate and that you will be his forever?” she asked and sounding actually confused.

“It’s in our biology, I can’t explain it well, but as soon as I saw him, my heart, my brain, every cell in my body was saying that this boy is my mate. I saw my whole life being miserable and now that I got him, it promised a happier future together. My wolf was crying out to his wolf. There is no denying the imprint. As soon as I see in his eyes and he into mine we will be mates for life.” 

“But what if one of you doesn’t want a mate?” 

“That’s very rare, almost unheard of. As soon as you mate there is no going back, you feel what the other feels. Our wolves bond, which means our souls do too. Not even death can change that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When a mate dies, the other person now all alone in the world, because they know what they had and now lost, they suffer, they stop shifting and with an enormous grief, they die soon after.”

“OH, wow. I didn’t know about that one.” 

“Yeah, well…” after that we didn’t really speak just sat there, Joyce was dozing off until the sun came up became too difficult to bloke the sun out.   
“Hey, maybe you should head inside.” I nudged her shoulder to wake her up a bit. 

She was ready to respond when we heard the screams from inside the house, which we both run inside in record time to see everyone trying to hold the door close, the door that Billy was inside.

“I will fucking kill you all!” billy screamed and pounded at the door, trying to kick it down.

“What the hell is going on?” Joyce asked everyone.

“Billy’s awake,” Max said as that was just enough information.

“Stand back,” I said and everyone did, probably still freaked out about my earlier behavior. Can’t blame them. I opened the door and Billy almost launched at me, probably thinking it was Steve or Jonathan but suddenly froze. 

I am looking at the most beautiful man I have ever seen, he might be an angel in disguise…With his sunny blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes like the ocean… God, I want him right now, I want to mate him, mark him as my own and me as his. And the best part is that as I was looking at this angel, he was looking right back…

I stepped forward entering the room and stretched my arm to signal to Billy that I mean no harm, but Billy stepped back and started freaking out.

“No, no no no no no” He kept saying and he walked back to the wall and slid down and curled into himself while still screaming no and crying.

“Jon, Steve get Hop out now!” Joyce shouted at the boys and went to Billy’s side who walked back to the wall and slid down, curling into himself while still screaming no and crying. I let the boys drag me out to the porch and sat me down on the chair, my head in my hands ignoring everyone’s questions… 

I don’t understand…


End file.
